The Future
by Wargreymon1104
Summary: The dd are grown up and have kids. But the digiworld needs help, and what once was a normal trip to the digiworld, turns into a serious case of deja vu.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Just the kids in this story. In this story season two never happened. Why? Because I said so. Okay? Okay. Onward.

**_The Future _**

Chapter 1: Introductions

" ARE YOU TWO READY Y-," it was than that Mrs. Sora Kamiya noticed that the fridge was open, two clawed feet were beneath it, " WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" She heard a clang and raised an eyebrow as she heard hustle and bustle on the other side of the door. It closed as Agumon wiped a bit of pizza sauce off his claw.

" We were… uhhhh…, what were we doing Biyomon?" He looked confused as he nudged Biyomon.

"We were…, the thing is…umm… I thin-,"

" You two could never lie very well," she was amazingly calm, they thought too soon. " GET IN THE CAR!" The two " criminal" digimon quickly ran out the door. " And what may I ask are you still doing here with the bags at the door?" She was of course talking to her husband Taichi. 

" Relax Sor, we still have like…" he looked at his watch, " Oh crap! Sorry honey!" He picked up the bags and ran outside. Upstairs Zenith had just finished packing his stuff.

He looked at his digimon partner Koromon, " Think I packed enough stuff?" He asked as he put his goggles on his head from where they were around his neck. He was the spitting image of his dad, right down to the goggles and hair.

" How would I know?" Koromon laughed, "I don't wear clothes, but I'm sure you did." 

" Lets go," Zenith joked "before mom sicks Biyomon on us!" As they walked into the hallway he stuck his head in their bathroom. " Come on Oyib, we've got to go!"

"Geez, I was just finishing Yokomon's hair. I just don't understand how it's always a mess." She held up her hands in defeat. She was, just like Zenith the spitting image of her mom, without the blue helmet of course. Zenith was about to say something when his mom called them downstairs.

" Lets go, I want to see where this "special place" is. Besides, Uncle T.K., and Aunt Kari are here." They picked up their digimon and went downstairs.

" Here we are!" Kari Takashi declared happily as she, her husband T.K., their children Otag, and Atap, and all four of their digimon, pulled into her brother's driveway. Speaking of her brother, their he was packing all the bags into their car. He waved to his sister and walked towards them.

" What's up guys?" Tai said hugging his sister and shaking hands with T.K. We're almost ready to go.

" Where are Zenith and Oyib?" The 6 year old girl named Atap asked. She was holding her Nyaromon in 1 hand, and holding her bag in the other. She looked just like her mom, except she is taller than her mom was at that age.

" They're upstairs, you can g-," he was cut off by the loud shriekings of his daughter.

" Hi Aunt Kari, Hi Uncle T.K.! Hi Atap! She looked around after hugging her Aunt and Uncle. " Where's Otag?"

" I'm right here!" An 8 year old blonde boy came out with his Tokomon on his head. If Tai didn't know better he'd have called him T.K. " Hi Uncle Tai, do you know where Zenith is?"

" He inside, you ca-," before Tai could finish Otag was off with Tokomon bouncing with every step he took. Tai looked over to his right to see the girls and their digimon playing tag. " Come in you two," he said to T.K. and Kari. "You can have a drink if you want."

T.K. nodded and turned around, " Hey Patamon, can you watch the kids?"

" Sure T.K., me and Gatomon were gonna anyway." 

" Thanks Gatomon!" Kari said as she walked inside. Tai and T.K. heard her yell "Hi Sora!" And then the two started chatting about things from hair to the right kind of helmets kids should wear. Tai and T.K. just stood their.

" What time were we supposed to leave?" T.K. asked dryly.

" 10 minutes ago." Tai said with the same amount of enthusiasm. They both sweatdropped.

" Daddy, where are we going and why isn't mommy coming." 

" I told you Tammy, mom doesn't know these people and she's never done what we're gonna do. Plus, her Armidilomon was sick." Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi looked at his 7 year old daughter. She was holding her Motimon on her lap as she typed on her laptop computer. She had red hair and was kind of short for her age. She was, no doubt the keeper of knowledge's daughter. She was always curious, and never stopped asking questions. 

"Daddy we've been in he car for exactly 3.31 hours. I can't stand it." 

"Yeah Izzy, we're hungry." Tentomon, Izzy thought always sooo helpful. 

"We'll be there in 10 minutes. Just wait."

"Matt, how much longer will zit be?" Catherine Ishida asked her husband who was driving. " We have been on zhe road for an hour." 

"We'll be at Joe's in 5 minutes. How are you doing back their Aika?" Matt looked in the mirror to see his 9 year old daughter playing with her Tsunomon. She looked just like Catherine. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Of course, Matt looked the same way.

"I'm fine, just hungry," Aika rubbed her stomach to prove her point.

"Will there be ice cream Matt?" Gabumon looked hopefully at Matt.

"Maybe Gabumon." Matt inwardly smiled, he knew there would be no ice cream where they were going.

"TRUCK!" Floromon shouted, Matt jerked the steering wheel out of the way just in time.

"Daddy, you're a really bad driver." 

Doctor Joe Kido and his wife Mimi, were waiting for Izzy, and Matt to get to their house. There kids were in the house finishing their packing. 10 year old Lisa walked over to her 9 year old brother Connor with Tanemon in her arms. Connor had his Bukamon in his arms. 

"So do you know where we're going?" she asked her brother. He shook his head sadly.

"I have no idea. But the Ishida's are here so lets go downstairs. 

To Be Continued 

I just thought I'd tell you the couplings incase they were confusing. 

Tai + Sora = Zenith and Oyib 9/8

Joe + Mimi = Lisa and Connor 10/9

T.K. +Kari = Otag and Atap 8/6

Matt + Catherine = Aiki 9

Izzy + Jennifer = Tammy7

Okay. R&R Please.


End file.
